


Пакт. Christmas edition

by Nemhain



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: ДжейБи и ДиСи порою задумывались, что может произойти, случись им вновь оказаться в условиях тесной совместной деятельности. Впрочем, никакие раздумия к суровой реальности их так и не подготовили.





	Пакт. Christmas edition

**Author's Note:**

> Деньрожденский подарок для прекрасной Тё!

Дэвид прошел по короткому пустовавшему коридору в огромную студию и замер. Кто-то сказал бы – от того, что чуть не споткнулся о стратегически забытый посередь прохода кофр от камеры, кто-то – от ошеломляющего вида на предзакатный Майами, открывавшегося за огромными панорамными окнами, но сам бы Кулхард поставил на неожиданность встречи. Впрочем, и вид был потрясающий – посреди комнаты и на фоне Майами стоял, согнувшись над своим чемоданом в активных поисках, Дженсон Баттон, демонстрируя всем желающим манящую окружность своей упругой задницы и чудеса растяжки. Впрочем, похоже, съемочной, в отличие от Дэвида, явно было не до эксгибиционистских наклонностей бывшего чемпиона мира Формулы-1, - они раскладывали провода и начищали линзы.  
Нет, Дэвид, конечно, прекрасно помнил, кто теперь будет оттяпывать у него самые лакомые мероприятия и интервью для британской публики на Скай, но отчего-то это знание никаким местом его ко встрече не подготовило.  
А ведь, казалось бы, кому как не жителю Штатов показывать «туристам» новый город? Ну не над Дэймоном же, опять, издеваться? Ну и не Мартину же руль давать - чего доброго ускачет в колониальные дебри. И кому, как не гонщику, крутившему «пончики» на крыше одного из небоскребов Майами не давнее, чем несколько месяцев назад, выступать в роли того самого «туриста»? И-таки нет, ДиСи опять не додумался.  
А ведь за тот длиннющий перелет до Нью-Йорка мог бы пять раз сообразить, почему понадобилось вдруг снимать программу уже сейчас, сразу же после завершения сезона и накануне Рождества. Потому что в кое-чье расписание хрен ещё что впишешь! А вы думали, гонять в GT500, WEC и ещё бог его знает в чем, это вам не отелями рулить. Нет бы как нормальный гонщик уйти на покой, бизнес открыть и наслаждаться, гонять порой в не столь топовых сериях... Не-е-ет! У него ж шило в жопе и нехватка топлива в крови. Хотя кого он обманывает, все из них гоняют или гоняли после Формулы 1. Многие даже срывали чемпионства, как вот Дженсон теперь!  
Дэвид начинал злиться. Черт его знает, почему… Ну уж точно не из-за побед Баттона в GT500, не из-за того, что Скай не посчитал нужным его, как королеву Великобритании, известить по всей форме, и не из-за того …  
И тут Дженсон, то ли завершив свои, очевидно, безрезультатные поиски, то ли почувствовав задницей приятельский взгляд, обернулся, смешно извернувшись и уставившись снизу вверх на Кулхарда, и радостно ему улыбнулся:  
\- О! Здорово! – он выпрямился и, резво подскочив к Дэвиду, сгреб его в охапку.  
\- Привет, - обескураженно отозвался тот, ответив неловким объятием. Честно говоря, он и не думал, что в англичанине ещё сохранилась эта открытость и непосредственность, и что она зарезервирована теперь не только для семьи, но и ему, ДиСи, тоже перепадет, как и раньше. Как и раньше. Как будто и не было этих лет исключительно профессиональных отношений, не было тысяч проигнорированных взглядов, слов и сообщений, не было плоских, отчужденных разговоров о вроде бы важных и глубоко личных вещах, не было прочих, ненужных, чужих людей, прошедших, задержавшихся или нет, между ними. Как будто что-то может быть так, как прежде. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало от осознания призрачности этой иллюзии, подаренной светлой улыбкой, и Дэвид чуть ли не оттолкнул Дженсона.  
\- О, кто приехал, - рядом вдруг возникла помощница оператора, своим появлением сглаживая ну очень острый угол, внезапно образовавшийся в их и без того неопределенных последние лет пять отношениях. – Через двадцать минут начинаем.  
\- Что начинаем-то? – в унисон спросили оба.  
\- А. Вот, - она протянула им лист А4.  
\- И все? – уточнил Дженсон, ожидаемо не опознав в расписании съемки на два дня – по которому, кстати, выходило, что они через два часа должны покинуть панорамный вид и что завтра-таки пригонят Хилла – и намека на скрипт. Он растерянно вертел лист, отобрав у Кулхарда, видимо, в надежде обнаружить спрятанные в третьем измерении пояснения.  
Девушка развела руками и ретировалась.  
\- Это – шифровка, - обреченно пошутил Дэвид, отлично знакомый с таким поведением Скай: платили им как ведущим прогноза погоды, а работу пытались спихнуть – всего креативного отдела. Единственный плюс от этой работы: ты всё ещё часть «Королевы Мотоспорта», имеешь допуск не только как «гость команды», имеешь какую-то цель и функцию на треке. Остаешься рядом. Можешь ловить отблески той запредельной по меркам дорожного движения любой страны скорости, неудержимой любви и такой же жгучей ненависти – страсти! –, которые и есть топливо этого спорта, которые взрастили амбиции каждого из вас, и, увы, имеют теперь к вам слегка опосредованное отношение.  
\- Ну тогда мне повезло, что ты знаешь, как её читать, - рассмеялся Баттон, и снова улыбнулся ему так, как улыбался тогда, давно.  
Дэвид злился. И даже знал, почему. И в то же время – понятия не имел, потому что он просто не имел права на эту злобу. Он – тоже ушел, отступил, разрешил себе и ему эту блажь, спокойно жил без Дженсона Баттона под боком, и без лишних проблем с ним вместе работал на мимолетных интервью, порой даже по-приятельски трепался с ним по телефону, да и стаканчик вместе они пропустить могли. С этим самым Дженсоном Баттоном, который вдруг почему-то опять решил появиться в его жизни не просто на пару часов ни к чему не обязывающего видео сюжета или официального приема.

Дженсон кожей чувствовал, что Дэвид был рад его видеть и в то же время – злился. Должно быть, у него был миллион вопросов. Впрочем, что и говорить, сам Дженс тоже бы задал парочку очень неприятных. И уже просто поэтому он считал, что не надо копаться в этой куче отходов прошлого. А то доброе и светлое, что у них было, было его сокровищем, и располагалось отнюдь не в прошлом. Расчищать завалы надо было раньше, до того, как они упрямо – и поразительно синхронно – приняли решение делать вид, что им нет друг до друга дела, что все, было и прошло, и теперь они едва-едва коллеги. В конце концов, шутить и улыбаться на камеру намного проще, чем в поразительной незащищенности спальни.  
Когда Баттон ещё только думал о том, чтобы согласиться на предложение Скай, которое оказалось в его мейле через неделю после официального объявления о завершении его карьеры в Формуле 1, перед его внутренним взором то и дело всплывал момент, в котором он и некий бывший гонщик из Шотландии вдруг оказывались не просто в прицеле одной камеры на целых пять минут, а отсвечивали на гриде и возле него до, после и вовремя, снимали какой-нибудь сюжет в перерывах и так или иначе оказывались в условиях совместного творчества. И наедине. И наедине в условиях «свободного времени». Всё это вело к тому, что рано или поздно ДиСи не выдержит – он никогда не выдерживал!, всегда был тем, кому больше всех надо: докопаться до сути. И тогда начнутся вопросы, разборки, и прочая … хрень. Нет, работать они после этого смогут, и журнализм – не та профессия, в которой уровень эффективности зависит от уровня взаимопонимания: как ни плюнь, всё это переливание из пустого в порожнее нескольких острых моментов уикэнда, которые любой из них мог бы сносно прокомментировать хоть с похмелья, хоть под мухой. Они отвечали на все эти вопросы тысячи раз сами, а уж задать их или повторить ответ – что тут сложного. Тут неважно знать, что именно на уме у вашего коллеги. Но все-таки «атмосфера в офисе» станет резко холодной. И пока ДиСи был только именем на бумаге или приятелем на очередном слете любителей гоночного спорта всё было хорошо.  
Но Дженсон мог сколько угодно хорохориться, а ему в холоде было исключительно неуютно. Он хотел тепла и уверенности в своих тылах, хотел если не поддержки, то хотя бы некоторой зоны неприкосновенности. Он хотел хотя бы толики того «прежде». Толика здесь, толика там, он бы смог собрать целое. Ради этого он готов был забыть о всех своих вопросах.  
Ему совершенно не нужно было знать, кто плюнул первым. Как так вышло, что одна из не пустяковых ссор не закончилась примирением. Кто в какой-то момент пожалел сил сесть на лишний самолет, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу, а не бессмысленно вязать слова по телефону. Кто вдруг решил, что свобода от этих их «отношений» не так плоха на вкус. Кто вдруг придумал поиграть в общепринятое понятие семейного счастья. Кто, в конце концов, был виноват в том, что последним их моментом полноценного доверия и уюта стала полная бессилия, практически бесслезная истерика Дженсона в его собственном гардеробе, на приеме по случаю похорон отца, когда Дэвид вдруг, наплевав на регламент подобных мероприятий и уже поехавшие по швам отношения, вошел вслед за Баттоном в его спальню, и просто обнял его, ни говоря ни слова. Дженсон тогда чего только ни наговорил ему, под дерганые всхлипы, попытки вырваться и метания по комнате, окончившиеся только в замкнутом пространстве огромного встроенного шкафа. ДиСи держал крепко, точно утопающего, а Дженс вдруг выбился из сил и мягко осел на пол, заставляя Дэвида сесть рядом. Тот только обнимал его и приятно, мягко, успокоительно молчал. Так, как не смог бы никто другой. И они сидели так то ли час, то ли два, а может всего-то минут десять. А потом в кармане Дэвида зазвонил телефон, и тот, извинившись, поднял трубку, а Дженс, услышав женский голос на том конце с интонациями никак не деловыми, а очень даже личным, вспомнил, что пару недель назад купил для Джессики обручальное кольцо с огроменным бриллиантом. И не стал задавать вопросов.  
И сейчас – не собирался.  
Но был ли готов не спрашивать лишнего теперь и ДиСи? Казалось бы, как мало нужно, чтобы поставить этот упавший и уже занесенный снегом, железнодорожный состав на рельсы. Всего лишь – молчание и желание отпустить. Всего лишь и в то же время – целое молчание! Целое незнание!  
Дженсон много думал об этом, но совершенно бесструктурно, а потому запланированные съемки в компании Дэвида, о которых он знал загодя, застали его врасплох, ровно где-то между покупкой подарка Бритни, вечерней прогулкой с собаками и установкой ёлки. И поэтому …  
Поэтому Дженс просто чистосердечно обрадовался ДиСи. Даже злому. И вдвойне обрадовался съемкам, потому что сперва надо было решить эту проблему, а потом уж все остальные. Что не мешало ему, в общем-то, злиться на этого придурка в ответ, и бесстыдно провоцировать. Сейчас, когда он понимал, что за ними нет такого пристального наблюдения, как когда они ещё были пилотами Формулы 1, когда нет четкого расписания и постоянного давления камер и публики… впрочем, можно подумать, его что-либо когда-либо останавливало.  
ДиСи достал из кармана телефон и кивнул ему в сторону стола, набирая какой-то номер, видимо «креативщика» в команде канала Скай Формула 1. Он включил громкую связь и положил трубку на центр стола. Дженс согласно кивнул, обошел стол и, облокотившись на него, как бы невзначай потянулся, прогибаясь в пояснице, и облизнул губы. И несмотря на то, что он старательно гипнотизировал трубку, он успел отметить, как дрогнул уголок губ ДиСи.  
Это, наверное, была плохая идея. А может и нет… Секс всегда помогал им найти общий язык. Ну, почти всегда. Почти. В крайнем случае это будет просто …

… очень хороший секс.  
Так ведь, Дэвид?  
Тут в трубке раздалось глухое «Алло?», и Кулхарду пришлось ответить, надеясь, что голос его не предаст, раз уж начало предавать сознание:  
\- Привет! У нас тут парочка уточняющих вопросов…  
Дженс посмотрел на столешницу, и, будто внезапно осознав, что она – стеклянная, сосредоточенно, точно двенадцатилетний мальчишка, на неё выдохнул, широко открыв рот, чтобы уж наверняка. За столешницу ДиСи не поручился бы, но вот у него от этого зрелища точно что-то запотело перед глазами. Он аж осекся…

Съемочный день прошел так же задорно, как и начался. Дженса это, в принципе, устраивало: он всегда был не прочь проявить себя с креативной стороны, а Дэвид уже просто привык, несмотря на его любовь к хотя бы иллюзорному порядку, что каша на этой кухне варится исключительно коллективно и внезапными талантами всей команды. Да и завершился он весьма приятным сюрпризом: видимо, по поводу подходящих праздников, канал не поскупился и организовал группе человеческое проживание, арендовав на ночь большую квартиру на одном этаже, а не пару студий или номеров в отеле. Опять же, спасибо праздникам на носу, жилплощадь была украшена к Рождеству: повсюду развешаны гирлянды и колокольчики, в углу гостиной приютилась ёлка, мягко подмигивавшая фонариками, а под ней пасся выводок оленей. В ожидании позднего ужина, который помог им заказать Дженс, благо минимальный набор цу касательно приличных местных заведений от друзей он имел, народ быстро рассосался: кто-то завалился спать, страдая от джет-лага и не дождавшись еды, кто-то искал что-то в телевизоре, но большинство – собрались на кухне одной из квартир и начали обрабатывать материал.  
\- Раньше закончим предварительную сводку, раньше на праздники уйдем, - пояснил кто-то.  
\- А я вообще с местного чая спать не могу, - добавил кто-то ещё.  
Так Дженс и остался один на один с Дэвидом, который уселся в гостиной с записной книжкой и очками на носу – и выглядел при этом до нельзя забавно и мило -, и запасным оператором, безуспешно боровшимся со сном. В конце концов, тот выронил пульт, вздрогнул от звука падения и выпроводил себя до комнаты. Дженс подхватил бразды правления, и …

… каким-то немыслимым образом нашел в этом кривом зеркале американской мечты такую простую и приятную английскую «Реальную Любовь». Дэвид тут же испытал острое желание, но сам не мог понять, чего именно. Потому что какая ему разница, что показывают в ящике, его завода хватит ещё ровно на минут десять, и за это время ему надо ответить на пяток смс с планами на наступающий год, а он … А он взгляда оторвать не может от Дженсона, чтоб его, Баттона, с ногами забравшегося в кресло и с таким переживанием на лице тут же включившегося в драму на экране: вот Гарри покупает кулон для секретарши, а вот ветер уносит листы рукописи Джейми в озеро и Аурелия, без тени сомнения, ныряет за ними… Время повествования семимильными шагами близилось к Рождеству. Вот и Марк пришел под дверь Джульет и Питера со своим признанием. Давно, чуть ли не в другой жизни, Дэвид остро спорил с Дженсом по поводу того, что Марк просто слюнтяй, не решился на нужные действия в нужный момент, а кулаками после драки махать – так вот, самый храбрый, а Дженс только хитро отмахивался, мол, когда любишь, сделаешь все, чтобы любимый человек был счастлив, если только храбрости хватит, конечно. Они никогда не смотрели вместе этот фильм, но трудно было не натыкаться на него в преддверии Рождества, особенно, если готовишься встречать его в Великобритании, и почему-то каждый раз им попадался среди прочих этот момент.  
Говорят, что у русских есть такое специально «новогоднее кино», там тоже что-то про любовь, которое накануне Нового Года чуть ли не на каждом канале показывают, так вот у британцев есть «Реальная Любовь» под Рождество. Наверное, у американцев тоже есть, и хотелось бы верить, что это – не «Крепкий Орешек». Такие фильмы нужны, чтобы создавать это настроение, особое, рождественское, дурное, с верой в чудо.  
Дэвид попытался сосредоточиться на своем расписании.  
Так всё-таки, Марк был размазнёй или храбрецом? А ты, Дэвид, лучше? Неужели ты думал о том, что Дженсу будет лучше, если вы останетесь в прошлом? Или решил, что тебе так будет лучше? Проще? Кто первым не сел на лишний самолёт, чтобы поговорить лицом к лицу после не пустяковой ссоры? Кто вдруг решил отдохнуть от ваших отношений? Кто плюнул на всё первым? Ты? Или Дженс?  
Дэвид поднял взгляд на чуть менее вихрастую, нежели прежде, но всё такую же светлую – и бедовую! – макушку Баттона. И вдруг тот обернулся, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Серьезно так посмотрел.  
И ДиСи почувствовал себя застигнутым на месте преступления.  
А в экране премьер-министр вовсю искал дом своей экс-секретарши, чтобы сообщить ей, наконец, что он хоть и козел, но влюбленный козел.

Дженсон прямо внутри своей головы слышал, как крутятся колесики дурных мыслей в голове ДиСи. Вот пусть только спросит! Пусть только спросит! Он ему покажет… Баттон начинал закипать. Почему нельзя просто оставить прошлое прошлому?  
Почему нельзя просто повестись на провокацию?  
Просто заткнуться и спокойно посмотреть эту реальную слезовыжималку? Почему нельзя на секунду поверить в чудо? Забыть обо всем, что не здесь, и не сейчас? Выключить телефон?  
В экране противно трезвонил телефон. В конце концов, Сара выпуталась из объятий Карла и взяла трубку.  
Дженс ненавидел этот момент. С одной стороны, он не понимал, с другой – понимал слишком хорошо. А ещё он надеялся, что для них всё не закончилось одной ночью. Потому что в конце концов, какая ж это рождественская сказка тогда?!  
А премьер-министр начал искать нужный дом. Он – счастливчик, ему потребовалась только одна ночь, а кто-то – ищет всю жизнь!  
Вот Дэвид всё никак не угомонится.  
Дженсон обернулся с одной единственной мыслью: сейчас или никогда!

Одному Богу известно, чтобы произошло бы, если б в дверь не позвонили, и Дженсон не взвился точно черт из табакерки из кресла и не понесся принимать еду из лап доставки. Впрочем, это ненадолго расстроило их «идиллию»: компания на кухне продолжила работу, только теперь это перемежалось довольными междометиями и просьбами передать соус, - и вот Дэвид снова нашел себя практически наедине с Дженсоном, несмотря на то что в кухне было едва протолкнуться и почувствовать тут себя «наедине» можно было, казалось бы, только со всей съемочной.  
Баттон, как оказалось, так и не избавился от своей идиотской привычки: таскать еду из чужой тарелки. И если малознакомые люди находились в некоторой безопасности просто потому, что Дженс, всё-таки, не желал лишних конфликтов и сперва подготавливал не ознакомленную аудиторию намекающими взглядами – да такими, что давешняя девушка, помощница оператора, предпочла загодя поделиться с этим воплощением нужды и недокормленности куском японского омлета –, то Дэвиду такого счастья явно не светило. Впрочем, чего-чего, а еды ему было для ДжейБи не жалко.  
\- Что там у тебя? – деловито поинтересовался Дженс, зажимая его в углу между шкафом и подоконником.  
\- Курица терияки, мародер, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид, и со вздохом протянул ему коробку, чтобы тот попробовал.  
\- Отлично! – порадовался тот. – Лосось хочешь?  
\- С каких это пор ты стал делиться? – поддел Дэвид: не то, чтобы прежде Дженс бывал против, просто сам не предлагал, а превращал закономерное желание возмещения потери в пытку, заставляя просить.  
\- Бритни учит меня хорошим манерам, - Дженс неопределенно покрутил палочками в воздухе. – Ну там … не есть руками, говорить «спасибо», все дела.  
\- Героическая женщина, - подивился Дэвид.  
И с удивлением почувствовал, что нет резкого привкуса ревности или зависти. Дженс вёл себя, будто так и должно быть, будто всё его поведение сегодня никаким образом не кидает тени на его отношения с невестой, будто бы он каким-то неведомым образом умудрился вписать в свою жизнь не только память об их с Дэвидом отношениях, но и самого ДиСи со всем его возможным и невозможным багажом в настоящий момент. И поэтому смеяться с ним сейчас было уютно и естественно.  
ДиСи замолк и уткнулся в свою еду.

Дженс рассмеялся в ответ на глупую, маленькую, но приятно естественную шутку ДиСи. Видишь, Дэвид, как оно, когда твои въедливые шотландские мозги не пытаются все анализировать?  
Только почему-то ДиСи вместо того, чтобы радоваться, замолчал. Опять, придурок, подумал! Дженсон откочевал ко столу, к гостеприимной ассистентке режиссера, ее омлету – кстати, курица у ДиСи была так себе – и запчастям будущей программы, крутившимся в разные стороны в двух экранах, расположенных посреди кухонного стола. Кстати, несмотря на полный бардак и раздрай, в одном кадре они смотрелись естественно. И то спасибо. Значит, еще полтора дня, и всё, дело в шляпе, он будет под дружелюбной и такой понимающей кучкой своих собак валяться под ёлочкой и никто – даже хмурый ДиСи тут! – не будет его осуждать. А шотландец может засунуть себе свою гордость…  
Баттон выкинул пустую коробку и палочки в ведро, вставил свои пять копеек в процесс эдитинга под одобрительные кивки, и заявил:  
\- Ладно, ребята. Я с ног валюсь. Пойду…  
\- А что, ты не с нами живешь? – удивился ДиСи.  
\- Я всегда думал, что из нас двоих с математикой плохо у меня, - ухмыльнулся Дженс, намекая на количество людей и спальных мест. – Так что, если ты не хочешь, чтоб я спал в твоей кровати, папа-медведь… - нет, конечно, он бы легко уместился с ним и на односпальной британской кровати, он не привередливый. Только вот нужно ли это было ДиСи? И хотел ли сам Дженс знать, что тот сам себе надумал? Нет. Наверное, нет. – Я пойду. Друзья приютят.

Дэвид чуть не подавился – сперва от заявления, что Дженс уходит, потом от его шутки. Он очень надеялся, что его лицо особо не отразило ничего. Потому что, честно говоря, он не мог со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что не хотел предложенного развития событий.  
\- Ты и так уже наелся из моей чашки… - вздохнул он, еле-еле выдавив шутку, и наблюдая, как Дженс начал прощаться с группой.  
Что-то екнуло внутри. Вот он, тот момент. Либо чудо, либо нет.  
Наконец, Дженс повернулся к нему.  
\- Я провожу, - кивнул ДиСи в сторону коридора.  
Когда они проходили мимо двери в гостиную, там как раз шел «Крепкий Орешек».  
Дженс дошел до вешалки и наклонился: кто-то уронил его куртку. Но это Дэвид понял только когда задал вопрос:  
\- Ты прекратишь меня, наконец, провоцировать?!

\- У тебя что-то воображение сегодня разыгралось, нет? – издевательски заметил ДжейБи, подняв куртку и поворачиваясь к Дэвиду, и тут-то тому выкрутило пробки: он схватил Дженсона за грудки и впечатал затылком в стену. – Ой!  
\- Господи… Я думал, что меня уже ничто не может довести так… - тихо прошипел Дэвид, разжимая кулаки: ярость в его взгляде сменилась растерянностью.  
\- Как? – обиженно поинтересовался Дженс.  
\- Извини. Я не должен был. Я … - ДиСи понятия не имел, что тут сказать.  
\- Придурок, - срезюмировал Дженс, потирая затылок.  
\- Сам виноват. Какого черта тебе надо, Баттон?! – Дэвид так и не убрал руки с его плеч, так и вжимал спиной в стену. – Зачем ты играешь? Доиграешься! Но только думаешь, что-то хорошее из этого выйдет? Я думал, что мы уже взрослые люди, поняли, что то, что было – это хорошо, но это прошлое, и – в прошлом…

\- Правда? – Дженс и сам уже был в ярости, какие тут к черту бессилие и досада! Ха! Еще немного, он сам ДиСи в морду даст, для профилактической протирки розовых очков. – Значит, ты меня сейчас чисто так, по-дружески, приложил? Или это у вас тут, профессиональных журналистов, принято?! Кто тут, блять, играет? Я ничего не делал!  
\- Ага, конечно! Да тебя с той панели не снять, на которую ты залез, идиот!  
\- А тебе-то что, дубина?!  
\- Да ты …  
И тут ДиСи снова не выдержал. Правда, вместо того чтобы влепить его затылком, шотландец, наконец, вспомнил, как всегда настраивалось понимание в их тандеме. И хотя Дженс этого ждал – да что там, весь день его к этому толкал! –, он оказался совершенно не готов к этому голодному поцелую. Голова закружилась сразу же, ещё до того, как он начал активно отвечать… Это было горячо, беспорядочно, как в первый и последний раз одновременно. Это так же щекотало нервы, как запретная сигарета, скуренная тайком в гараже отца. Так же потели ладони и трепетало все внутри, как когда они бегали в школе подглядывать в раздевалки к девчонкам. Это было так же мучительно и волнительно, как вспоминать события приятные, но давно забытые. Точно старый шрам, временами болящий на погоду, вдруг зачесался и начал исчезать совсем. Точно обложной дождь, под которым почему-то продолжается гонка, начал затихать и трассу стало наконец видно, и вдруг ты – финишируешь первым. Все внутри Дженсона сжалось, а потом накатило такое дурное ощущения радости и всемогущества, что дал бы ему кто сейчас тот проклятый МакЛарен 2017го в том самом Монако, так он бы легко привел его к победе – на себе б притащил!  
Потом, правда, вдруг кончился воздух и стало нечем дышать, и пришлось отстраниться. И ДиСи смотрел ошалело, то ли не понимая, то ли не желая верить, то ли желая … всё и сразу, и руки его на плечах ДжейБи не могли остановиться, всё мяли и мяли мышцы, а Дженсон только теперь понял, что его ладони сцепились под загривком Дэвида и ….  
Он потянулся за продолжением.

\- Кхм!!  
Дэвид и Дженсон разом повернулись в сторону кухни, в дверь которой выглядывала чуть ли не вся съемочная.  
\- Мы, конечно, рады, что у вас все хорошо и никто никого не убил, но … - начал кто-то.  
\- Но может ты его с собой заберешь, Дженс? – поинтересовался оператор. – Я с ним в одной комнате спать боюсь. Буйный он!  
\- Всем спасибо, все свободны, - сурово, но шутливо, заявил ДиСи и все поспешили исчезнуть в кухне.  
Правда, помощница оператора на прощание показала им большой палец, а потом указала наверх, прежде чем с хихиканием удалиться. Дженс и Дэвид посмотрели наверх прямо как русские синхронистки, одним зеркальным движением, и обнаружили у себя над головами его: проклято-вездесущий в Рождество куст омелы.  
Торжественное «да твою ж!» тоже прозвучало в унисон.


End file.
